Love, is a Beautiful Thing
by Cathelina
Summary: Love can produce between two men. [RoyEd]


Hi! Another RoyEd, this is it. Enjoy! Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…-cries- What if I own? -dreaming-

* * *

Love, is a Beautiful Thing

An angry blonde boy was running along the corridors, with a huge suit of armor following the blonde boy, with a piece of paper in his hands. Edward Elric, or Full Metal Alchemist rushed into the office of Colonel Roy Mustang without knocking on the door. Roy Mustang looked up from the table, and saw Ed sitting in front of him, legs put on the table.

"Full Metal! How many times have I told you to knock before you come in? And how many times have I told you not to put your feet on my desk!" Roy Mustang shouted.

"Colonel Bastard, see what you give me!" Ed waved the paper that was taken from the large suit of armor, or in another words, Alphonse Elric.

Roy took the paper and read. On the paper was a large heart with saying 'I Love You Ed' on it. Roy first took a look, and then laughed.

"COLONEL BASTARD! YOU SEND THIS KIND OF THING TO ME AND YOU JUST LAUGH!" Ed said, ready to transmute his arm into a blade.

"Alphonse, would you mind going out for a moment? I have something to discuss with Full Metal." Roy said.

"Okay." Al said, and left the office.

"Now Ed, I know that this paper was send by me, well, what I said on the paper was true. I love you Ed."

"WHAT'S ALL THIS HELL! A MAN LOVES ME! AND HE IS MY SUPERIOR!"

"Ed, shut up before anyone else can hear."

"But…"

He couldn't say anymore. Roy leaned forward, and kissed Ed. Ed couldn't react, but soon he knew what it is. It was love, love that he still didn't understand.

'_Me? In love with Mustang? Maybe.'_

They kissed, trailed down the neck and back to the lips. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room. Soon they begin to take off their shirts. Hug, and kiss. Soon, Ed broke it.

"Roy…I can't breathe, and me take a breath first." Ed take a deep breathe. "Now we can continue."

"Okay, then pipsqueak." Roy said with a smile.

"Pipsqueak is at least better than you, useless in rain." Ed fired back.

Kiss didn't stop. Trailing down the neck, sounds of licking or moaning could be heard. Hands trailed up and down to the waist, standing nearer, bodies touched each other, their kiss continued. A minute later, Roy broke it. Ed moaned.

"Want more?' Roy asked, stroking the blonde's hair.

"Yes…" Then gave Roy a kiss on the cheek.

-Knock knock-

"Wait!" Roy shouted. "Ed, we should put on our clothes, if the one come in is Hawkeye, then…"

"Swish cheese." That's all Ed could say.

They put on their clothes within a minute, Ed gave one last kiss to Roy, and sit on the chair.

"Come in!"

There came in was Riza. A quick salute, then gave a report.

"Sir, there are a few reports on the damage of East City, and in the reception, there are some letters that the girls send here to you," Riza said with disgust. "And don't do such things in the office, the things you and Ed just now do."

"…You…know…? How come?" Ed stuttered.

"Ed, you moaned. That's how I know." Riza said calmly.

"…" Ed blushed.

"Lieutenant, if there's no more, then you may leave." Roy said.

"Yes sir." Riza saluted, and left the room.

"Ed? Want to continue? Roy asked the little blonde.

"What about do it in your home?" Ed suggested. "Then no one can disturb us."

"Oh that's good. I have nothing to do today."

"I will tell Al now." Then Ed left. (Have you guys forgotten about Al? He's still here!)

* * *

Roy's home was still as messy as ever, lying on the floor were some of his clothes, and a sock on the sofa, some Alchemy books, on the shelf was a photo of him and Hughes. 

"Ed, come to my room. My room was not in a mess. Well, at least not like this." Roy said, pulling the blonde.

"Okay then, but I can't imagine that your home is this kind of _messy_." Ed said while still looking around.

Roy's room wasn't that messy, but not clean as well. Just tidy. Blankets were tidily folded on the bed, two pillows were on the bed. The bed was big enough for two people.

'_He need such a big bed for what? One person use the whole bed? If that's really like that, then I really have to think that do I need such a bed too. If not, that it is…' _Ed's thoughts were snapped by Roy's first light kiss.

"You wanna start now?" Ed asked softly.

"Yeah." Roy said, and started taking off his clothes.

They didn't say much. All became moans and kiss already. Ed already took off his clothes, lying on the bed, waiting for Roy. When Roy finished taking off his clothes, he lay next to Ed. They started. At first was just hug, then became kiss. Kissing violently. Ed which was one hand striking Roy's hair, one hand was on his waist, hugging Roy. Roy was a hand touching the blonde's legs, one hand traveling around his body. Both of their lips were stick together. They were like stick together by glue. Their tongues were traveling each others mouth. Ed moaned. Roy broke it.

"You don't like it?" Roy asked.

"No, I am enjoying it." Ed answered with a smile.

"Then let's have some more."

This time they hid under the blanket. Kissing even more violently. This time hands hugging each other. Lips were connected, not meaning to break the connection. Legs get crossed with each other. The kiss was broken They were rolling over the bed, still not getting their hands off each other. Ed was over Roy, putting his hands from Roy's waist to his face, and kissed him. Kissed and he closed his eyes. Roy stroked the blonde's hair, while his lips were still connected to Ed's. Ed moaned and sat up.

"Ed? What is it?" Roy asked, looking at the blonde.

"Nothing. I was think of this," Ed leaned forward to kiss Roy, then got up again. "Find out what I mean?"

"I think I find it out." Roy sat up too, leaned forward to kiss Ed, then take him to the bathroom in his arms. Ed lied comfortably in Roy's arms while Roy was taking him.

Roy put down Ed in a chair that's in the bathroom, then turn on the tap on the bath tub. Hot water rushed into the bath tub. Roy took two towels, and Ed was watching him do all this. After everything was settled, Roy sat into the hot water, and he called Ed to go in.

"Roy, I like this. Can I lean on you?" Ed asked.

"Of course Ed, why don't you put down your braid?" Roy asked, and started to put down Ed's braid.

'I like you to put them down for me Roy. You hands are so soft and they're warm"

"Ed, I am the Flame Alchemist. My hands are always warm, but the warm that you said here is different. It should be warm of love, am I right?"

"Roy, you're so smart." Ed said and gave a little kiss to Roy.

"You too. You said such a thing means that you are smart too. No one ever notices that, not even Hawkeye."

"Not even Riza? She's always with you…and she doesn't even notice that your hands have two kinds of warmth?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Yes, she doesn't have love inside her, not that kind of love, not in love with me. If she's in love with me, she will notice the different kind of warm in me, like you Ed." Roy said, giving a kiss back to Ed.

"Oh, I think we both forget why we come here." Ed said with a little smile.

"You mean this?" Roy hugged Ed, then kiss.

Ed was readied. He hugged Roy, Kiss. That was a kiss. A kiss that he can never forgot. '_Why? If I can never forget this kiss, then what are those that we are doing first? They'resigns oflove too. But just…they're the things that we do in love. We're having…sex? Oh it is, I must say, we are havingsex too now! But this love is forbidden…how am I going to tell the others…Two men aren't allowed to have sex, not even in love…' _Ed cried. The tears fell on Roy's lips. He felt that, and broke the kiss.

"Ed? Why are you crying? You are not happy?" Roy asked, and wiped the tears away for Ed.

"No, I was just thinking…What we are doing is correct or not. We are in love, but we two are men…Man and man…they're not supposed to be in love or have sex…" Ed said what he thought, and cried. He hugged Roy tightly.

"Silly little boy. It would be okay if we don't tell anyone. Don't cry now." Roy let Ed rested on his shoulder and patted his head softly.

"Thanks Roy. You are really kind. I like your warm." Ed stopped crying.

"It's okay. Don't cry now. What about going back to my room? I want you to be okay."

"Okay Roy. Your bed is comfortable. Can I sleepat yours today?" Ed asked.

"If you like to. I always welcome you. The door of here and my bed and me will always open for you."

"Then I will phone Al now. Maybe I will sleep in here forever. You sure that you won't mind?" Ed said with a little smile.

"Of course not. With the little blonde with me, I will forever welcome him." Roy said with a smile.

"That's very nice, but no little." Ed couldn't raise his anger, so he kissed him instead. Then he walked out of the bathroom, so did Roy.

* * *

Winry's home. Al was there, because Ed told him to. He's always a good brother. 

-Ring ring-

"Hello?" Al answered the phone.

"Al? This is Ed." Ed said.

"Brother, what is it?" Al asked.

"I want to say is that I won't come back for...maybe a long time. I have to do a research with Mustang. It depends on how long we take to do the research. Once we finish it, I will come back to Rizenbool. Tell Winry that she doesn't need to worry. I will call from time to time."

"Okay. Bye." Al said.

"Bye." And the conversation was over.

* * *

"Ed? Are you sure that your brother won't disturb you?" Rou asked. 

"Of course. He is always a good brother. I will call them from time to time, to make them not to worry. If not, I am afraid that they will start think some stupid things."

"Like this?" Roy gave a kiss to Ed.

"Yes. I told Al that I was doing a research with you. So of courseI have to give phone calls regularly." Ed gave a kiss too.

"We should put back our clothes now. I am getting cold."

"Okay then. I will go and get you the towel and the clothes."

Ed went to the bathroom to get the towels, then to the bedroom to get the clothes. Then he went back to meet Roy. They put back their clothes on, then went to bed and kiss. They hugged and kissed.

"We have many kiss today. What about let's go back to headquarters first? I am sure that Hawkeye's worried. You didn't tell her that you're off, did you?" Ed asked.

"No, I of course didn't tell her. Let's go back now."

* * *

Riza was walking to and fro, waiting the colonel to be back. 

"Lieutenant? I am sorry about just now. I just go out for some business." Roy said, catching his breathe. Absolutely he ran to the headquarter, with Ed behind him.

"Colonel! It's great that you're back. Here are the paperwork that you have to sign." Riza saluted, then pointed to the mountains of paperwork.

"WHAT! I just leave for an hour or two, and…there are so many paperwork?"

"No sir. Actually, you have left for four hours."

"Four…hours?"

"Yes."

"Leave them there lieutenant. And you're dismissed. I will finish it today."

"Yes sir!" Riza gave a salute and left.

"Roy? Do it now then. You can't escape from this." Ed said, pointing to the mountains of paperwork.

"Ed, you have to help me. You're one of my subordinate too!"

"Okay then, I will try to help you. But I don't know how much I can do for you."

They worked in the office till midnight. And…they finished the mountains of paperwork!

"This is brilliant! I can never finish all those paperwork all by myself." Roy exclaimed.

"Don't forget that there is me to help you…" Ed said in a little warning tone.

"Oh I forgot. Thanks Ed. This is your salary for helping me." Roy kissed Ed on the cheek.

"Thanks. This is for you, because you can finish the paperwork." Ed gave a kiss to Roy too.

"Let's go home now." Roy said.

"Okay."

At home, they didn't say a thing, but just fell on the bed. And legs get crossed, hugged, and kissed. After all, Ed didn't mind at all. As long as he loved Roy, and he could kiss him. There's nothing to stop him from kissing Roy. Nothing at all. Kissing and moaning are heard from Roy's room. They finally took off their clothes. Kiss and kiss.

* * *

Love is just a normal stage of a person. No matter who it is, you will just find yourself happy. Ed and Roy found it, and that's was their kind of life forever. Ed won't mind what the others said anymore. He understood that once he started, he couldn't turn back. Life was like this, even love was like this. He was in love with Roy, but he didn't regret that he chose this, as long as he felt himself happy. 

End

* * *

Finished! The longest oneshot I've ever written. What do you think? I put a lot effort in there. Please REVIEW! 

Cathelina


End file.
